


It’s not fair

by Posted_notez



Category: DreamSMP, Jack Manifold - Fandom
Genre: DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Hell, Jack - Freeform, Jack Manifold Needs A Hug, Jack Manifold-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posted_notez/pseuds/Posted_notez
Summary: A short thing about Jack’s time in hell.
Kudos: 32





	It’s not fair

Falling in dreams is common. After a long busy day, you finally rest upon your bed. Then you fall, an endless fall, that feels all too real. Then you wake up.

Jack wished he could. He wished he could wake up as his body plummeted into the endless void. Wind roared in his ears, hit hard against his wounds he earned from his fight with Techno. The fight that ended his life.

There was nothing for him, nothing but an endless horizon that never seemed to end. Nobody to speak to, to laugh or cry with. Nobody to fight for, or to abandon him. He was alone.

How long had it been like this? With the chilling wind on his blood, or his endless screams unheard. His throat burned from all the screaming, and his body finally went limp. He was so, so tired. Did he deserve this?

He wondered if Wilbur or Schlatt shared his fate. One of which he was sure deserved it. Wilbur was a leader, wise and a friend, and although he went a bit off the rails toward the end, his memory was bittersweet in Jack’s mind. Schlatt, on the other hand, he was conflicted. Schlatt was an alcoholic, a ruthless cutthroat dictator who exiled his friends. And yet, Jack would be lying if he didn’t admit he admired the man in some light. When he walked in, he was in charge, he held the power. People...respected him.

“You’re a terrible person, you know that right?”

“And why’s that?”

“You hurt my friends- everyone!”

“Your “friends” left you with me, Manifold. I’m as bad as you deserve.”

Did he deserve it? And if so surely Wilbur and Schlatt were in this position too, were they not? Both destroyed a nation in one way or another, which was far worse than what Jack had done. They were hurting, just like him, right?

It’s not fair.

Nothing was fair. Being abandoned, being killed by your friends- your allies. Being pushed aside while others gained comfort you so desperately wanted-needed. And nobody cared.

It’s not fair.

Being stuck in an endless loop. Being forced to analyze your life and how pointless it was. Having to live through even more suffering. For what? Forever?

It’s not fair.

Did anyone even care? Was there a funeral? Did they lose the war? Did they win? We’re they celebrating or mourning? Did they mourn him? Did he die in vain?

And then he hit the ground.

He took a shaky breath in as the dust and smoke filled his lungs. His eyes stung with the smoke, and rumble was all around him. Broken buildings, homes in shambles, and a crater where L’Manberg once stood. Some things remained engulfed in flames, crackling and destroying what was left of the nation. Jack pushed the ruble from on top of him, and shook as his aching body stood up. Nobody was around. They lost.

They had left him again.

He began to climb up the side of the crater. He fell multiple times and scraped his skin against the rubble. Yet each time he fell, he climbed back up, only to fall again. 

When he reached the top of the cliff he laid there, panting. His body was burning, and sweat seeped into the bloody scrapes he had gained. The cold grass pricked at his skin as he sat there alone. Nobody retrieved his body. Nobody saw him. Nobody cared. 

“...Jack?” A soft voice said. Manifold shifted upward, staring up at the girl he recognized.

“Niki.”


End file.
